Kanvas Putih
by Giovanno
Summary: Sederhana saja, realitas dunia berkata tidak ada tempat tinggal yang lebih aman daripada rahim ibumu.


Hujan deras mengguyur Kota Kyoto. Derasnya hujan mengundang kilat tak terduga. Masyarakat cenderung untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Menikmati hujan deras dengan secangkir cokelat atau teh panas lalu duduk di ruang keluarga sambil berbincang sana-sini, atau tidak membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_.

Tapi hal tersebut berbeda dengan rumah satu ini.

Terdengar suara benturan antara vas bunga yang sengaja dilempar keras pada lantai granit putih mengkilat. Bunga serta air yang berada dalam vas keluar dengan leluasa. Suara tangis yang begitu pilu terdengar dari ruang keluarga.

Seorang wanita menangis tersedu sembari mencengkram baju bagian dada dengan sangat erat. Seakan-akan ia telah dinodai dosa yang begitu berat. Poni merah menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang cantik. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras bagai sungai nil hingga membasahi pipi porselennya.

Di depan sudah terpijak seorang pemuda yang masih memakai seragam SMP. Kedua tangan mengepal keras hingga memperlihatkan buku-buku jari yang memutih. Napasnya berat dan memburu. Dua bola mata berbeda warna itu tersorot tajam serta dingin menatap wanita tersebut. Tidak. Bukan dingin.

Itu tatapan jijik.

Ya, saat ini ia menatap jijik wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu mendongak kepala perlahan. Takut-takut menatap pemuda tersebut yang sudah menyandang status sebagai anak kandung. Ia berkata, "Seijuurou-kun... maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Setidaknya biarkan—"

"Biarkan apa? Memaafkanmu? Begitu? Hmph! Aku ini bukan singa sirkus bodoh," jawab pemuda itu dengan sinis.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah nama dari pemuda tersebut. Wanita itu menatap kaget putranya. "Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? Seijuurou-kun aku ini ibumu! Kau—"

"Kau bukan ibuku, wanita jalang. Jangan mendekat atau bahkan menyentuhku. Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehmu. Tubuhmu sudah kotor dan penuh dosa. Jangan kau berani menodai anakmu hanya dengan sekali sentuh!"

"Seijuurou-kun! Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu kepada ibumu!" teriak wanita itu diselingi tangisan tiada tara.

Seijuurou tertawa sinis. "Belum kah kau puas? Setelah menyakiti otou-sama, beliau akhirnya meninggal dunia! Lihat kelakuan kejimu! Harga dirimu lebih rendah ketimbang jeroan setan! Seharusnya kau menyadari perbuatanmu, kecoak busuk!" Wanita itu merasakan sakit bertubi-tubi menyerang hati. Rasanya sakit sekali—bahkan melebihi ditusuk jarum. Tega sekali Seijuurou berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Seijuurou-kun—"

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil namaku jalang. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Akashi Shiori." Seijuurou berjalan cepat menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar sembari membanting pintu dengan keras.

Akashi Shiori menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rasa sakit ini tidak bisa ia pendam. Otomatis ia akan mengeluarkan reaksi—menangis. Ya, Shiori menangis menanggung beban serta rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya, tapi apakah Seijuurou berhati baja? Tidak ada rasa bahkan respon darinya untuk Shiori.

Dalam tangisan, Shiroi berbisik, "Seijuurou-kun, Masaomi-kun, maafkan aku..."

.

 **Kanvas Putih**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

Bel pulang berdentang tiga kali dengan keras. Para murid bersiap-siap memasukkan buku ke dalam tas lalu berdoa bersama. Selesai mengucapkan salam kepada guru, Seijuurou menatap langit senja dari balik kaca. Langit lembayung dengan perpaduan warna kuning, oranye, dan merah menghiasi pemandangan.

Seijuurou menatap kosong lembayung tersebut. Pikirannya masih teringat akan kejadian yang terjadi dua puluh dua jam lalu. Saat di mana hujan deras menjadi latar dari pertengkaran hebat mereka. Baginya itu sudah menjadi hal biasa. Ibarat emosi seperti main ular tangga.

"Akashi-kun belum pulang?" Sebuah pertanyaan masuk ke dalam telinga pemuda merah. Suara halus ini tidak akan jauh dari siapa-siapa. Sangat tahu bahkan lekat diingatan. Seijuurou menoleh dan tersenyum tipis menatap seorang pemuda biru muda. "Tetsuya? Ternyata kau kukira siapa."

Kuroko Tetsuya nama dari pemuda biru muda tersebut. Tetsuya berjalan mendekati meja Seijuurou. "Ada apa? Wajahmu tampak lesu."

"Benarkah?" Seijuurou memegang pipinya.

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Akashi-kun pelawak musiman."

"Sudahlah," ujarnya seraya menghela napas, "Nah sekarang kembali ke topk. Ada apa?"

"Akashi-kun mau menemaniku ke toko buku?" pinta Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Seijuurou menautkan sebelah alis, "Ke toko buku? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli kamus saku Bahasa Jerman. Dengar-dengar besok akan ada ujian Bahasa Jerman."

Mendengar itu, bola mata Seijuurou membulat. "Apa? Ujian? Seriusan?"

"Aku serius Akashi-kun. Kau mau belajar bersama?" tawar Tetsuya.

Sejenak ia berpikir. Besok ada ujian Bahasa Jerman kalau ia pulang paling tidak akan ada pertengkaran dan ia tidak akan belajar. Kalau ia belajar di rumah Tetsuya otomatis ia akan konsentrasi belajar dan berakhir dengan nilai sempurna. Tamat.

Oke, pilihan yang pasti ialah belajar di rumah Tetsuya. Masa bodoh bila ibunya mencari.

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat dan menjawab, "Baiklah aku akan belajar bersamamu. Oh iya, bolehkah aku menginap? Sepertinya akan lebih klop."

"Oke, setidaknya kau menelepon ibumu dulu."

"Nanti saja di rumahmu. Baju boleh pinjam kan?"

"Permintaan diterima."

Keduanya pun berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Di perjalanan Kuroko bercerita banyak soal kejadian hari ini. Mulai dari Nigou, anjing berjenis Alaskan Malamute, yang tidak mau makan sereal gratis hadiah beli sabun mandi. Aomine Daiki yang terlambat masuk kelas dan dihukum oleh Junpei-sensei. Kise Ryouta yang galau karena perempuan yang ia cintai sudah jadian dengan lelaki lain. Sampai Shintarou-sensei si guru komputer yang menjelaskan cepat serta panjang lebar membuat otaknya ngejelimet tujuh keliling.

Seijuurou hanya menanggapi dengan deheman. Kadang ia tertawa singkat dan kadang ia hanya mengangguk. Seiring perjalanan berlangsung, Tetsuya menanggapi suatu hal yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sikap Seijuurou seolah-olah berkata bahwa ia tidak mood untuk bercakap. Terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya dengan jelas.

Untuk itu, Tetsuya mengambil tindakan A terlebih dulu. "Akashi-kun, kita langsung ke rumahku saja ya."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou heran.

Tetsuya mencari kebohongan. "Aku baru ingat, tadi malam otou-san memberikan kamus saku lamanya padaku. Jadi kita langsung ke rumahku saja."

"Kamus saku itu sudah lapuk. Lebih baik untuk membeli baru."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih menghargai pemberian otou-san."

Sejenak Seijuurou terdiam. Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Tetsuya seakan menohok dihati. Jujur saja, kalau Tuhan berbaik hati biarkan ia pergi ke surga untuk menemui ayahnya tercinta. Namun sayang ajal belum bersama dirinya. Seijuurou lebih memilih mati ketimbang harus se-rumah dengan jalang busuk itu. Ia sudah pasti negatif berpikir bahwa masa depannya akan suram jika ia berlama-lama tinggal di rumah itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu kita langsung ke rumahmu," ujar Seijuurou.

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah, mari kita ke rumahku."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Tetsuya, mereka berdua langsung disambut hangat oleh Kuroko Himeko, ibunda Tetsuya. Himeko menyambut hangat kedua perjaka muda yang hari ini akan belajar dan menginap bersama.

"Selamat datang Tetsu-kun dan Sei-kun." Sambutan hangat menimbulkan atmosfir nyaman. Sapaan Himeko sukses membuat hati Seijuurou terasa nyaman walau sesaat.

Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah sohib kecil. Pertemuan mereka bermula dari kejadian Seijuurou yang nangis naik jembatan goyang saat TK. Lalu Tetsuya pun datang untuk membantu Seijuurou berjalan keluar dari jembatan goyang tersebut. Dari situlah keduanya saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Simpel namun epik bila di dengar.

Himeko sudah dianggap sebagai ibu kedua setelah Shiori. Ia sangat menghargai wanita berambut biru muda panjang ini. "Selamat sore, Himeko-san. Maaf mengganggu waktumu."

"Ah tidak apa, anggap saja ini rumahmu."

"Okaa-san hari ini Akashi-kun akan menginap di rumah. Kebetulan besok akan ada ujian Bahasa Jerman, bolehkan?" tanya Tetsuya. Mendengar itu, Himeko menjawab, "Tentu saja boleh sayang. Sei-kun sudah okaa-san anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Bahkan melebihi Tetsu-kun." Niat jahil Himeko pun keluar, membuat Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi karena kesal.

"Jadi okaa-san lebih memilih Akashi-kun ketimbang aku?"

Ngambek. Ya, Tetsuya ngambek hanya karena hal seperti itu. Jujur saja, Seijuurou tidak bisa menahan tawa di sini dan akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. Tetsuya mencubit lengan Seijuurou hingga yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan—tapi tetap saja ia tertawa.

"Akashi-kun kejam!"

"Loh? Kok aku kejam? Justru kau yang membuatku tertawa."

"Aka—"

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan berantem. Lebih baik kalian lekas naik ke atas dan belajar. Okaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian."

"Baik." Jawaban singkat menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan. Akhirnya dua perjaka itu berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang disegel oleh pintu bertuliskan 'Kamar Tetsuya'.

Seijuurou menghempaskan tubuh pada ranjang berselimut biru tosca setelah menyimpan tasnya di sembarang tempat. Melihat itu, Tetsuya kembali mengomeli sahabat karibnya. "Akashi-kun simpan tasmu di tempat yang seharusnya. Jangan kau berantaki kamarku hanya karena tas bulukmu itu."

"Hei. Buluk-buluk juga masih awet tahu."

"Buluk boraks yang awet. Lihat sudah compang-camping seperti karung beras."

"Yang penting belum jebol."

Bendera putih berkibar. Saatnya menyanyikan lagu pantang maju. Tetsuya lebih baik berhenti ketimbang lanjut, karena kalo lanjut perdebatan mereka tidak akan selesai. Pemuda biru muda mulai menyiapkan meja kecil yang akan mereka pakai. Buku cetak, buku catatan, alat tulis, hingga kamus saku pun ia siapkan agar belajar menjadi nyaman.

Namun disaat tengah sibuk akan urusan masing-masing. Tetsuya yang menyiapkan meja dan Seijuurou yang berleha-leha di kasur, dering telepon menggema dalam kamar. Suara tersebut berasal dari ponsel Seijuurou. Awalnya Tetsuya tidak menanggapi tapi lama kelamaan ponsel tersebut tidak diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

Tetsuya bertanya, "Akashi-kun ponselmu berbunyi. Lekas angkat."

"Malas. Lagian cuman orang iseng yang menelepon."

"Suaranya bikin bising Akashi-kun."

"Yasudah kalau begitu matikan saja sendiri."

"Dasar bekicot." Mau tidak mau Tetsuya mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering tiada tara. Begitu ia hendak mematikan, niat tersebut ia urungkan.

Shiori lah yang sedari tadi menelepon. Tidak mungkin ia matikan.

Akhirnya ia menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada si pemilik. "Akashi-kun, ini ada telepon dari ibumu."

Alis Seijuurou naik satu. "Apa?"

"Iya ini Akashi-san meneleponmu sedari tadi."

Tidak mungkin ia menjawab biarkan saja. Nanti yang ada Tetsuya malah curiga. Dengan terpaksa Seijuurou mengambil telepon tersebut dan berjalan menuju balkon kecil. Ia tekan tombol answer dan mendekatkan ponsel pada telinga.

"Apa maumu?"

Dari seberang sana, terdengar suara Shiori yang cemas bercampur takut. "Seijuurou-kun! Syukurlah kau mengangkat. Kau ada di mana? Okaa-sama mengkhawatirkanmu. Dari sore belum kunjung pulang. Seijuurou-kun ada di mana sayang?"

"Jangan sok baik didepanku padahal busuk dibelakang babi goreng." Seijuurou menjawab jijik pertanyaan ibunya. Shiori tersentak kaget tak percaya. Teganya ia menyebut dirinya sebagai babi goreng.

Isak tangis mulai terdengar lagi. Shiori berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh putranya. "Seijuurou-kun maafkan okaa-sama. Apakah maaf saja tidak cukup nak? Okaa-sama mohon jangan tinggalkan okaa-sama sendirian. Cuman kaulah yang okaa-sama punya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan badut hidung belang itu? Bukankah ia lebih penting ketimbang aku?"

"Astaga Seijuurou-kun! Itu bukan seperti—"

"Kau itu hanya sampah masyarakat! Bahkan usus kuda pun masih ada nilainya ketimbang dirimu. Kau itu perempuan nakal—brengsek! Tidak punya budi pekerti dan akal sehat! Kerjaanmu hanya dengan badut hidung belang. KAU BUKAN IBUKU! KAU HANYA DUPLIKAT GAGAL YANG SEKARANG HIDUP SEPERTI BONEKA KAIN!"

"Sei—"

"Jangan pernah meneleponku lagi cacing parasit!" Dengan cepat Seijuurou memutuskan sambungan dan mematikan ponselnya. Emosinya naik hingga ubun-ubun. Napasnya kembali memburu. Perlahan ia mulai menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Berusaha untuk bertindak normal kembali.

Seijuurou berbalik badan dan mendapati Tetsuya yang diam mematung menatapnya. Buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari tempatnya. Ya, lambat laun rahasia yang ia tutupi akhirnya terbongkar sudah. Seijuurou menghela napas, "Jadi kau sudah tahu sekarang. Untuk apa aku menutupinya lagi. Rahasia yang kututup selama dua puluh empat jam terbongkar sudah dengan mudah." Pemuda merah duduk pada lantai balkon nan dingin. Ia sudah tidak tahu mau bersikap seperti apa lagi.

Tetsuya berjalan mendekati sang sahabat. "Kau ada masalah Akashi-kun?"

"Seratus poin untukmu."

"Maukah kau berbagi cerita denganku?" tanya Tetsuya sembari duduk di sebelah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Masalah biasa. Hanya pertengkaran kecil. Nanti juga biasa lagi."

"Sepertinya masalah ini besar. Ceritakanlah. Akan lega rasanya bila kau berbagi cerita."

Seijuurou menghela napas lagi. Tidak ada salahnya ia berbagi cerita. Lagian ia tahu kalau Tetsuya itu bukan tipe orang yang comel. Tidak apa kan bila berbagi cerita?

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, wanita itu sudah lama berselingkuh dengan pria lain."

Tetsuya tersentak kaget dengan kalimat Seijuurou. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ia sudah berselingkuh selama lima tahun lamanya dan kelakuan brengseknya itu akhirnya ketahuan oleh otou-sama. Awalnya aku tidak tahu penyebab meninggalnya, tapi setelah kuselidiki ternyata benar."

"Benar apa?"

Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha untuk menahan suaranya yang bergetar. "Otou-sama terkena serangan jantung setelah bertengkar dengan wanita sialan itu. Dan akhirnya beliau sudah terlambat untuk ditangani. Otou-sama meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terdekat." Pemuda merah merasakan hati yang seakan-akan tersayat brutal. Nyeri dan sakit. Itulah yang sekarang dialami olehnya.

Tetsuya sendiri bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shiori. Satu kata terlintas di benak pemuda biru muda.

Tega.

Ya, wanita itu tega sekali mengkhianati ayah Seijuurou serta Seijuurou sendiri. Kadang Tetsuya tidak habis pikir sampai keheranan dengan tingkah laku seperti itu. Berkeluarga memiliki anak dan berselingkuh dengan lawan jenis lain. Untung saja tidak sampai kawin.

Pemuda biru muda menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya. "Akashi-kun, aku tahu apa perasaanmu saat ini. Bahkan aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Akashi-san perbuat."

"Untuk itu aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

"Akashi-kun cobalah untuk memaafkannya meski berat. Aku yakin ia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Manusia itu tidak akan luput dari godaan. Jadi sekalinya tergoda akan terus tergoda. Aku yakin ia sudah bercumbu dengan selingkuhannya. Disentuhnya saja aku bisa terkena panu."

Tetsuya menyentil kening Seijuurou. Tidak terima dengan makian yang pemuda merah lontarkan.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau mengakui tua bangka sialan itu sebagai ibuku. Melihatnya saja seperti bangkai hidup." Seijuurou berkata enteng. Seakan tidak ada beban saat berucap.

Tetsuya emosi. "Akashi-kun sadarlah! Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah ibu kandungmu. Ibu yang rela mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan lamanya."

Bukannya redam, suasana malah makin memanas. Bagai minyak bercampur air. Keduanya sama-sama dilanda emosi. Seijuurou yang tidak terima dengan pembelaan Tetsuya dan Tetsuya yang tidak terima Seijuurou mencemooh ibunya dengan santai.

"Untuk apaaku mengakui kutu busuk sialan itu? Bahkan jeroan babi pun masih ada nilai ketimbang dirinya. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-kun kau harus tahu satu hal."

"Apa?" tanya Seijuurou sinis.

Tetsuya berusaha menjawab dengan nada normal, "Sejujurnya tidak ada tempat tinggal yang lebih aman daripada rahim ibumu. Se-brengsek bahkan se-bejat ibumu, ia tetaplah ibumu. Malaikat yang rela mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan lamanya. Penuh perjuangan untuk melahirkanmu. Aliran darah serta ikatan batin diantara ibu dan anak itu sangatlah kuat. Untuk itu jangan sia-siakan waktumu."

Tuh kan. Apa yang diperkirakannya ternyata berwujud benar. Tetsuya pasti akan menasehatinya. Seakan-akan bahwa dirinya selalu salah dalam setiap hal apapun. Kenapa sih harus ia yang diceramahi? Seharusnya wanita itu yang harus diceramahi!

Kalau bisa bawa ke orang pintar dan lakukan pengusiran setan. Usir semua setan busuk yang bersemayam di dalam diri Shiori.

"Jangan sok menjadi penceramah bermulut ember Tetsuya."

"Aku hanya menasehatimu."

"Aku tidak butuh."

Tetsuya menghela napas. "Oke-oke, maaf kalau aku salah."

"Tidak jadi masalah. Lebih baik kita belajar. Aku tidak mau mendapat nilai jelek saat ulangan."

" _Roger that_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shiori berjalan cepat menyusuri trotoar. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal ditambah kepalanya yang mumet akan sebuah pikiran. Seijuurou belum kunjung pulang padahal sudah jam sepuluh malam. Ia eratkan jaket hadiah ulang tahun dari putranya. Jaket warna merah yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Wanita itu harus mengunjungi rumah yang menjadi target satu-satunya. "Kuharap Seijuurou-kun ada di sana. Aku harap ia tidak apa-apa. Oh, Tuhan. Kumohon lindungi Seijuurou-kun, karena ialah satu-satunya harta yang kupunya," gumam Shiori seraya kembali mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Jaket tersebut menyalurkan kehangatan. Seakan-akan bahwa Seijuurou tengah memeluknya.

Apapun yang terjadi. Mau itu perempuan atau lelaki, seorang ibu akan merasa cemas bila buah hatinya tak kunjung pulang ke rumah—apalagi tidak mengabarinya sama sekali.

Tungkai kaki makin berjalan dengan cepat. Masa bodoh bila kakinya sudah pegal dan sakit. Yang jelas adalah bahwa ia harus mengunjungi rumah seseorang yang menjadi target incarannya kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Ia sebentar."

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Aduh! Siapa—Akashi-san?!" Himeko tersentak kaget begitu membuka pintu. Terdapat sosok Shiori yang tengah berdiri rapuh di hadapan pintu. Mukanya pucat pasi. Matanya kering dan terdapat bekas bercak air mata. Rambutnya berantakan karena diterpa angin malam yang dingin. Tampang Shiori begitu kacau saat itu.

Himeko menatap cemas ibu dari teman anaknya itu. "Akashi-san ada apa? Tampangmu kacau seperti itu."

"Kuroko-san, maaf mengganggu larut malam. Apakah Seijuurou-kun ada di sini?" tanya Shiori dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menutupi rasa cemas dan takutnya.

Himeko mengangguk mantap. "Iya tentu saja ia ada di sini. Ia menginap di rumah karena besok ada ujian."

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Oh tentu saja boleh. Silakan masuk."

Shiori masuk dengan sopan. "Mereka ada di lantai atas mari saya antarkan." Himeko mengantar Shiori untuk bertemu Seijuurou. Pintu ia buka perlahan hingga menampilkan kamar berukuran empat kali empat dengan desain sederhana. Di sana Seijuurou menatap kaget ibunya.

Shiori tersenyum senang hingga ia menangis terharu melihat putranya tidak apa-apa. "Seijuurou-kun, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Kita pulang yuk."

"Kau ngapain di sini? Untuk apa kau menyariku?"

"Tentu saja aku cemas denganmu." Shiori berjalan mendekat Seijuurou tapi—

"Jangan sentuh aku pelacur!" teriak Seijuurou sembari bangkit dan mengambil langkah mundur. Tiga orang dalam ruangan tersentak kaget dengan jawaban Seijuurou.

Tetsuya berkata, "Akashi-kun jangan berlaku seperti itu pada Akashi-san!"

"Diam kau!"

"Seijuurou-kun tega sekali kau pada ibumu!"

Seijuurou naik pitam. "Berisik setan! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah buruk rupamu itu. Apa maumu sekarang?! Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu? Tidak semudah itu brengsek! Karena kau—OTOU-SAMA MENINGGAL!"

"Seijuurou-kun hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Shiori seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya tak kuasa menahan nyeri.

Himeko yang melihat langsung memeluk dan menenangkan Shiori. Tetsuya sendiri menyergap Seijuurou. "Akashi-kun beraninya kau berlaku seperti itu!"

"Berisik bekicot! Kau juga sama saja! Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain!"

"Aka—"

"AKU MUAK!" Seijuurou menyambar tasnya dengan cepat lalu berlari ke bawah keluar dari kediaman Kuroko. Melihat itu, dengan sigap Shiori langsung berlari mengejar Seijuurou.

Entah apa yang terjadi, hujan kembali mengguyur Kyoto. Seijuurou berlari menyusuri trotoar basah dan licin. Tidak hanya trotoar, tapi juga jalan raya. Masa bodoh bila badannya basah karena hujan. Dari belakang, Shiori berlari sembari berteriak, "Seijuurou-kun! Seijuurou-kun!" Ia terus mengejar putranya meski kaki sudah tak kuat. Paru-paru seakan meledak karena pasokan oksigen yang dipaksa dipompa terus menerus.

Seijuurou menutup mata. "Pergilah... pergi jangan ikuti aku..." gumamnya kecil. Tanpa disadari, air mata keluar dari kedua sudut mata pemuda merah.

Jujur saja, Seijuurou lelah akan kehidupannya sekarang. Dulu ia adalah seorang konglomerat yang dikenal di daerahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan keluarga yang sudah berdiri sejak leluhur. Hidupnya begitu aman, damai, dan tentram. Hingga suatu hari kejadian itu terjadi setahun yang lalu—sampai merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Sejak itu, mereka berdua diusir dari keluarga Akashi dan tinggal disebuah apartmen kecil.

Awalnya Seijuurou tidak tahu alasan apa mereka diusir seperti kucing, tapi lama kelamaan ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Ini semua disebabkan oleh perbuatan bejat ibunya secara tidak langsung. Dari mana Seijuurou tahu? Itu semua adalah rahasia Tuhan.

Seijuurou terus berlari hingga menyebrang jalanan. Namun begitu Shiori hendak menyebrang, sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan. Antara nasib dan takdir ia tidak bisa membedakan.

Motor tersebut menabrak Shiori hingga ia terpental satu meter. Tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah amis nan kental mengucur keluar membasahi trotoar hingga membentuk bulatan tak sempurna. Si penabrak lari begitu saja. Beberap teriakan histeris masyarakat mengagetkan Seijuurou hingga si empu penasaran dan berbalik ke belakang.

Jantung Seijuurou seakan berhenti berdetak. Tungaki kaki mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati sang ibu. Setelah itu, barulah ia jatuh terduduk.

Kelenjar air mata memompa terus menerus hingga terdapat buli-bulir air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipi. Mulutnya mengaga dan bergetar—seakan-akan suara tercekat pada tenggorokan. Perlahan ia mulai memegang tangan Shiori yang belepotan darah. Perasaan dengki, kesal, jengkel, jijik, dan marah langsung luput begitu saja.

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Shiori. "O-okaa-sama... bangunlah. Jangan tidur seperti itu." Setelah dua puluh empat jam berlalu, akhirnya Seijuurou mulai memanggil Shiori dengan kata 'okaa-sama' kembali.

Shiori membuka mata perlahan. Bisa ia rasakan tangan Seijuurou yang bergetar. "Sei... Seijuurou... –kun?"

"Okaa-sama ini aku. Seijuurou. Jangan mencoba untuk menipuku lagi dengan seperti ini."

"Seijuurou-kun? Akhirnya kau memanggilku kembali," jawab Shiori seraya tersenyum kecil. Darah kental merembes keluar dari sudut mulutnya.

Seijuurou semakin erat mencengkram.

"Seijuurou-kun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Shiori takut. Ia bukan takut akan cemooh bahkan makian Seijuurou. Ia takut putranya tidak mau memaafkan dirinya.

Segala sesuatu kesalahan apapun itu. Seberat dosa yang ia perbuat, seorang anak akan selalu memaafkan ibunya. Meski itu dosa besar tapi tetaplah dimaafkan. Meski disakiti tetap saja dimaafkan. Itulah hebatnya kekuatan seorang anak.

Seijuurou menempelkan tangan Shiori pada pipinya. "Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu. Seberat apapun itu dosanya hingga menyakiti hatiku terdalam, tetap saja aku maafkan."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu! Tentu benar sekali." Air mata kembali mengalir. "Bagaimana dengan okaa-sama sendiri? Apakah okaa-sama memaafkan aku?"

Shiori tersenyum kecil dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Tentu aku memaafkanmu, Seijuurou-kun. Ah ya, apakah kau tahu satu hal?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Seijuurou kembali memperhatikan senyum itu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman terakhir dari ibunya.

"Okaa-sama sangat bersyukur memilik anak sepertimu. Kau berani memarahiku karena aku melakukan dosa besar yang mungkin tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi kau adalah orang yang tabah serta kuat dalam menghadapi cobaan ini. Putra kecilku sudah besar ternyata. Seijuurou-kun, okaa-sama dan otou-sama sangat mencintaimu." Shiori menangis sambil menatap wajah putranya untuk terakhir kali.

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup. Suara Seijuurou yang berteriak samar-samar terdengar. Mata terpejam erat dan tak terbuka lagi. Detak jantung dan denyut nadi tak terdengar. Akashi Shiori meninggal saat itu juga.

Seijuurou berteriak menangis sembari memeluk Shiori dengan erat. Tak terpikir di benak bahwa ibunya akan meninggalkan ia secepat itu. Shiori adalah satu-satunya harapan yang dimiliki Seijuurou. Satu-satunya payung yang bisa dijadikan alat peneduh. Kini Seijuurou tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Bagai kanvas putih tak tercoret oleh apapun.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh Tetsuya tadi.

Jangan sia-siakan waktumu yang masih ada hanya untuk berbuat hal seperti ini.

Permasalahan dalam keluarga itu jelas pasti ada. Tapi kita tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya. Apakah abstrak, berliku, lurus, atau tidak bisa dipecahkan sama sekali. Tidak ada untungnya memusuhi dan mencaci maki orang tua. Meski mereka berbuat hal seperti itu, tetap saja itu orang tua yang sudah melahirkan dan menghidupi kita.

Selagi mereka masih ada—meskipun dosa yang mereka perbuat besar tetaplah hormat. Kadang kala kita tidak berpikir jauh bahwa mereka bersusah payah bekerja banting tulang untuk mencukupi kehidupan keluarga hingga mendidik kita.

Tapi itu semua balik lagi pada dirimu sendiri. Intinya cuman satu.

Bagaimana kau menyikapi kedua orang tuamu selagi waktu terus berjalan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya OneShot selesai juga dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat.

Jujur saja, ini cerita terlintas begitu saja dibenak saya. Bermula dari membaca artikel tentang perlakuan anak-anak muda zaman sekarang kepada orang tua membuat saya jengah. Untuk itu saya membuat cerita ini versi **AkaKuro!Friendship** yang berujung pada **Akashi!Family**. Saya berharap pesan moral dapat tersalurkan dengan baik dalam cerita ini.

Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita buatan saya. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila cerita ini kurang menarik dan banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan karya. Bisa melalui kolom review yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM.

See you in next story! XD

Tertulis,

Giovanno


End file.
